A Chance In Happiness
by magicaltally
Summary: When a teen girl loses her parents and the team is investigating their murder she has to stay with them, and the recently married Kevin and Javier find in her a family they were never expecting. (established rysposito)
1. Chapter 1

"So what's the cause of death?" Beckett asked as they examined the bodies in front of them.

"I'd say it was the gunshots that killed them both, but I'll have to take them to the morgue to make sure."

Beckett heard Ryan and Espo coming so she started walking towards them, "No Castle shadow?" she asked.

"Nah, something with Alexis," Answered Espo.

"So what happened here?" asked Ryan.

"Lanie thinks the gunshots killed them, but she'll take them to the morgue to see what else she can find."

"Do we know who they are?" Espo asked.

"Yes," Beckett said as she turned and led them to the victims, "This is George Brekker, and that's Eleanor, his wife, their wallets were on them."

"So we know that wasn't a robbery so what happened to get them killed?" Ryan wondered.

"I still don't know, but I'm sure it wasn't anything good."

LINE BREAK

"So who was murdered?" Castle asked as he walked to Beckett's desk with two cups of coffee in his hands and a charming smile on his face.

"Husband and wife, late forties, gunshots to their chests." Beckett said as she took her coffee.

"No prints on the body," Espo said when he got off the phone, "Lanie just called, no prints or anything to identify our killer."

"Maybe they were spies who knew something they shouldn't have known?" Castle asked.

Beckett snorted but before she could say anything Ryan spoke up, "Not spies, he was a lawyer and she had a bakery."

"Maybe her bakery was just a cover story?"

Beckett ignored him and turned to the two detectives, "Maybe something happened with one of George's cases, you should check that out, see if there's something in his office and check his clients."

"That's not all," said Ryan.

Beckett turned from the board and raised an eyebrow, and waited for Ryan to continue.

"They had a daughter." He said with a solemn look on his face, "Sixteen years old, currently at school, someone should go pick her up."

With a sad but still professional look on her face she turned back to the board to write the information, "You go get her Ryan, Espo check for suspects at work places."

They nodded and left.

"Are you alright?" Castle asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah," She said, "it's just never easy to tell a kid that her parents were killed, besides I know how it is to lose a mother like that but to lose both parents?" she shook her head and turned again to the board.

LINE BREAK

Ryan knocked on the principles door and waited.

"Come in," As he walked in the principle, Charles Alcott, looked up.

"How can I help you mister..?"

"Detective Ryan," he said as he showed is badge, "I need to speak to Arabella Brekker."

"What happened? It's not like her to have detectives asking for her."

"It's about a murder investigation." He answered.

"Dear Lord, she is not a suspect is she? She is one of my best students, if a bit quiet."

"Nothing like that, it's about her parents," Ryan said, "Could you call her for me please?"

"Of course, of course." He said as he got up, "Cindy? Could you call Arabella Brekker?"

With a nod the secretary got up to call said girl.

"What happened?" Asked Mr. Alcott, "Why do you need my student?"

"Her parents were found dead, I'll need to inform her and take her to the station."

Before the principle could say anything a dark haired girl walked into the office with a confused look on her face, obviously it wasn't often she was called into the principles office.

"Miss Brekker, please take a sit, this is detective Ryan, he's here to talk to you." He said, "I'll leave you to it." he said as he closed the door behind him when he left.

"What happened?" she asked with a concerned look.

Ryan didn't know how to tell her. There she sat with big wide eyes, a sixteen year old girl, and he was lost. Usually Beckett informed the families, so when he was supposed to deliver the news instead of her it wasn't easy, but not as much as saying to a teen that her parents were killed and change her entire life like that.

After a few seconds in which he thought about how to inform her he finally spoke, "I'm sorry to inform you that we found your parents bodies,-"

But before he could say anything else she spoke, "My parents are dead? How?" she asked with tears shining in her brown eyes.

"They were shot," He said.

"I don't understand," she said, "I just saw them this morning, how could this happen?"

"I'm sorry." Ryan said, as he didn't know what else to do.

He looked on sadly as tears were sliding down her freckled face.

After the she calmed a little he decided to speak.

"I'll need to take you to the station," he said in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

She nodded and got up, and slowly followed him to his car.

LINE BREAK

She was sitting in the break room with a cup of water in her hands, though the cup never touched her lips. She just sat there, blankly staring at the wall in front of her.

"That's the daughter?" Javi asked as he took Kevin's hand in his.

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?"

"How do you think, Javi?" He looked at his partner, in more ways than one, "I just told her that her parents were shot."

Javi didn't say anything, he just took Kevins hand to his lips and pressed a quick kiss, and saw the comforting act relax Kevin's shoulders a bit.

"You find anything?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing."

"Anything unusual?"

"When I said nothing I really meant nothing." Kevin looked at him confused, "his office was empty, but the secretary says no one was there since he left yesterday and all the security cameras were smashed and footage was no where to be found."

"So now we know that it really wasn't a robbery gone wrong, but what?" Kevin asked without really expecting an answer.

"Castle and Beckett are now checking Eleanor's bakery, seeing if they can find anything."

"So what do we do with her now?" Kevin asked looking at the teen after a few moments.

"I don't know." Javi said.

"We'll need to question her." Kevin stated.

"I know."

LINE BREAK

"Hi Arabella, I'm detective Esposito, and you've already met my partner, detective Ryan." He said as he sat down in front of her, "We'll need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Ellie." She said, "I go by Ellie."

"Well Ellie," Ryan started, "Did you see anything strange in these past few days? Hear any conversations that sounded weird?"

She shook her head lightly, "No, everything was normal."

"Did you see anyone weird in your neighborhood?"

She shook her head again.

"How about you tell us about this morning? How did your parents look?"

"They were fine," She said, "When I left dad was packing his suitcase for work and mom was watching her favorite morning show."

"How do they usually get to work?" Esposito asked.

"They usually walk together," The teen answered. "Dad't office is not far from home and moms bakery is just a block away."

"Do you have anyone you can stay with? Any family?"

"No." She said, "It is- was just mom, dad and me."

LINE BREAK

"Find anything?" Espo asked Beckett as she and castle walked into the precinct.

"Nada," Castle said.

"How'd it go with the daughter?" Beckett asked Ryan.

"She's sitting in the break room, said she saw nothing out of place."

"How'd she take the news?" she asked.

"She cried, now she's just staring into the wall." Ryan answered.

"Anyone she can stay with?" She asked.

Espo shook his head.

"What's going to happen with her now?" Castle asked.

"She'll go into the system until she turns eighteen," Beckett answered, "But until the case is closed she'll stay here, we don't know if the killer will be after her too."

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late, and they still had nothing.

Ellie cried herself to sleep in the break room, and the team needed someone to stay there with her.

"I'll stay," Beckett volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Ryan, don't worry, you and Espo go home."

"Call if you need anything," He said as Espo took his hand and led them both outside after a 'see you tomorrow' and a quick worried glace at Ellie.

"Need me to stay?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett smiled, "Go home to Alexis, I'll see you tomorrow."

Then it was just her and the girl, so Beckett made herself comfortable at her desk and went through some paperwork, trying to see if they'd missed anything.

It was after 1am that Ellie woke up and saw that she was alone in the break room, so slowly she got up and went to see if there was anyone there.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Beckett asked when she saw her.

Ellie shrugged, "Not really tired."

"You want something to eat? I think Castle left pizza in the fridge."

"No, thank you." The teen said as she took a seat next to the detective's desk.

"You found anything?"

"Not yet," Beckett said and saw Ellie's face fall, "But we will find your par- him." she quickly corrected herself, not wanting to upset the girl more than she already was.

"You can say it," she said, "My parents killer." Tears were starting to shine in her chocolate eyes, "I should get used to it."

After thinking about what she should say Beckett spoke, "I lost my mother like that, I know it's probably nothing compared to what you're going through, but I just want you to know that if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thank you."

"Does it get easier?" she asked after some seconds.

"In time you learn to live with it." Beckett answered.

After a few minutes, Ellie's soft voice broke the silence, "What's going to happen to me now?"

Beckett looked at her, and with the kindest voice she could muster, she answered, "Until the case is closed you'll stay here, after it maybe you'll go to a foster family."

Ellie nodded, her dark hair falling to her face.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Beckett asked, confused.

"For being honest."

Beckett smiled at her, and was glad to see a smile, if rather small, grace the girls face in return.

LINE BREAK

"I should have stayed," Kevin said as he and Javi got home.

Javi looked at him, "Are you okay? you seem, I don't know, more sympathetic than usual this case."

Kevin had a frown on his face as he sat on the couch, Javi joining him not a second later taking Kevin's hand in his.

"She just didn't deserve it." He said.

"It's not the first time we have a murder victim who had a kid, they never deserve it," Javi said, "But she'll be alright."

"But it is the first time that the kid didn't have anyone else."

Javi didn't know what to say, it really was the first time that they had a kid who both her parents were murdered and she had no other family, he checked.

Kevin put his head on Javi's shoulder and Javi's arm snaked around his partners shoulder bringing him closer.

"I just wish there was more I could do." Kevin said quietly.

And Javi couldn't help but agree.

LINE BREAK

The next morning Ryan and Espo found Beckett and Ellie asleep on the couches in the break room.

"I thought that the guard was supposed to stay awake?" Javi said with a smirk.

Slowly Beckett's eyes opened and she threw a pillow at Espo, making Ryan smile.

"So how is she?" Ryan asked, looking at the still sleeping girl.

"She's alright," Beckett said, "As much as she can be."

When Castle showed up, with two cups of coffee in his hands, he found the three detectives standing in front of the board, when he looked at Beckett he smirked, "Nice makeup, I like the smudged eye look, sexy."

She glared at him, thought it was obvious she was trying to hold back a smile, "Just give me the coffee."

"Nothing?" he asked as he handed Beckett her coffee.

"Not yet," she said, looking very frustrated she added, "we don't even have leads to who we should even question."

Espo nodded, "If you have a theory now that would be great."

Castle looked apologetic, "I have nothing."

After some minutes of staring at the board, Castle looked at the still sleeping girl.

"So how is she?"

"She lost her parents Castle," Beckett said, "she barely even spoke last night."

"You talked? How's she like?" Castle asked.

"She's sad, quiet." Beckett answered.

"I can't even imagine what would happen to Alexis if I was killed."

Beckett looked at him, "We would have taken care of her." She said, Ryan and Espo both nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Castle smiled, "I just wish she would have had someone to take care of her too." He added nudging his head at Ellie's direction.

"I'll make sure she goes to a good family after the case's closed." Beckett said.

Suddenly they heard a loud boom.

They ran to the break room to find Ellie looking frightened and a bullet hole on the wall.

Ryan ran and grabbed Ellie, running into an interrogation room, where there were no windows.

Soon after Espo and Castle were there too.

Ellie was scared and crying, mentally cursing herself for crying again in front of the detectives.

"Ellie, what happened?" Ryan asked, looking at her in concern.

"I don't know," she said between sobs, "The sound woke me up, and when I saw it was a bullet I freaked out."

Espo and Ryan shared a look with each other.

"Where's Beckett?" Ryan asked, knowing that Beckett was the best in calming people.

"She's in the break room," Espo answered, "looks like the entire precinct's there right now. She called Lanie to check if the bullet's the same to- you know."

Ten minutes later Beckett walked into the room.

"Lanie's checking the bullet." She looked at Ellie, "Are you okay?"

Ellie nodded, her tear stained cheeks proved differently.

"We can't have you in the precinct anymore," Beckett started, "We'll have to get you to a safe house."

Beckett left to make the phone call, and Ryan grabbed Espo's hand and led him to the other side of the interrogation room's glass.

"She can stay with us." Ryan told him.

Espo looked at him shocked, "What?"

"I mean, we started to think about adopting," He said, "Maybe having her there will help us decide if we really want to, besides, I was the one to tell her about her parents, I feel like I owe it to her- to keep her safe you know."

Espo's mouth was open, "We thought about adopting a baby! How are we going to keep a teenage girl safe? Especially with a killer after her? How do we even know that she'll be comfortable with this arrangement?"

"She has no one, the least we could do is have her stay with us, at least she knows us."

Ryan looked at him with those big blue eyes that had Espo so whipped.

"I owe it to her." He said, as if it was supposed to make everything make sense.

Espo sighed, and buried his face in one hand.

"Please," Ryan said.

Espo looked at him, and he understood that nothing was going to change his husband's mind on the matter.

"I'll see what I can do." He said, Ryan smiled and kissed him.

Espo kissed back and hugged him and then left to find Beckett.

LINE BREAK

"Yo, Beckett,"

She turned to see Espo coming her way, and waited for him to talk.

"Maybe she can come with me and Kevin," He said, and even though Beckett's shocked face would have made him laugh under different circumstances, he continued to talk, "Kevin and I are both detectives on the case, I think we are both the best option to keep her safe, also we're not really strangers so maybe that'll make her more comfortable."

Beckett seemed to have snapped out of her shocked state and spoke, "Yes, you are both detectives on the case, which means you have to be here to solve it."

"Look Beckett," He started, "Kevin feels responsible, he's quite persistent that he keep her safe."

Beckett nodded, and to Espo's shock she said a quick 'I'll see what I can do' and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll have undercover uniforms settled around," Beckett said, "and at least one of you have to be home with her at all times."

Both Ryan and Espo nodded, even though they already knew.

It was also agreed that one day Ryan would come in to the precinct, and the other day Espo would, so that way at least one of them would be with her.

"And now," said Castle clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "you just have to tell her."

The male detectives shared a nervous look, but nodded again. They only hoped that she'd be okay with staying with them.

Castle and Beckett left and went to the board leaving Ryan and Espo to go tell Ellie about the arrangement.

"Hey Ellie," Ryan said as he and his partner entered the break room.

Ellie looked up from the book she was reading, "Hi."

"We have a place for you to stay until the case closes," Espo said as they took a seat in front of her.

She sat the book down on her lap and waited for them to continue.

"You can stay at our home," Ryan said, "It's safe and there are undercover cops around the block," when he saw that her face hadn't changed he spoke again, "Unless you don't want to stay with us, we can find another place for you."

"No," Ellie said, "It's fine, I just didn't know that you two..?"

Ryan glanced nervously at his husband and then looked at her again, "If it's a problem we can arrange somewhere else."

"Oh, no, I don't have a problem," she quickly reassured them, "I just wasn't expecting it."

Ryan and Espo's shoulders slouched a bit with relief.

"It won't be a bother?" She asked.

"Of course not." Ryan said kindly.

"Okay," she said and flashed them both a quick smile, which they returned.

LINE BREAK

"This is where you'll stay for now," Javi said as he showed her the guest bedroom.

"Is there a way to get a couple of things from my home?" She asked.

"Sure," Javi said, "But it'll have to be someone else, you can't leave the house for safety reasons."

She nodded, but they could see that she was disappointed.

"I can call Beckett to pick some of your stuff up if you want," Kevin said, hoping that she'll feel better if it was a woman who went through her things.

Ellie nodded so Kevin left the room to call Beckett.

Javi smiled, if a bit awkwardly, and she smiled back, her hands fidgeting.

"I'll leave you to get to know the place," Javi said as he walked to the door, "and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, it's your home until we finish the investigation."

When he saw her nod her head he left.

He found Kevin in their bedroom on the phone, and sat down on the bed waiting for him to hang up.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "thanks Beckett." And then hung up the call.

"What she say?"

"She'll go get Ellie's stuff as soon as she's out the precinct," Ryan said, "Speaking of Ellie, how is she?"

"She's getting to know her room," Javi said, "I don't think she's very comfortable, are you sure it is a good idea to have her here?"

"I don't know," Kevin said, "But I want to help her, and if that's the way.."

Javi nodded, and when Kevin sat next to him he spoke again, "You know it's not going to be easy, right?" Javi asked.

Kevin nodded, "I know, but I-" "Owe it to her," Javi said with a smile, "I know."

Kevin smiled back.

LINE BREAK

Kevin and Javi were sitting in front of the tv watching the news when Ellie walked into the living room.

"Hey," Kevin said, "You hungry?"

Reluctantly she nodded.

"We don't have anything ready," The Irish man said, "You alright with Chinese takeout?"

Again she nodded, and slowly sat on the other couch as Espo went to call one of the undercover guys to get the food, as they couldn't let a stranger into the place.

"Beckett is going to get some of your things when she leaves the precinct," Ryan said, "If there's anything in specific that you need I'll tell her to call when she's there."

"That'll be great," the freckled girl said, "thanks."

Kevin smiled, and then Espo walked into the room, "One of the guys is bringing the food."

"How about we watch a movie?" Ryan asked.

Javier nodded and they both looked at Ellie waiting for her response.

"Yeah," She answered, "a movie sounds nice."

Ryan went over and opened a drawer under the screen, "Here are some of the things we have, see if there's anything you like."

She went over, and to her delight she saw some of her favorites there.

Slowly she picked a Star Trek movie and handed it to the light haired man who smiled at her choice approvingly.

About half an hour into the film the phone rang, saying that one of the cops was coming up with the food.

By the end of the movie they were all full, and not even ten minutes later Beckett called, saying that she was at Ellie's house and making sure that she was taking everything that she needed.

Kevin and Javi were cleaning up as Ellie was in the shower, waiting for Beckett so show up with her things.

After she finished the shower she wore the same clothes as she was wearing before, staring at her reflection she almost didn't recognize herself, with those dark circles under her eyes on her unnaturally pale face and her bitten nails and chapped lips, and hoped that it won't be long until she had her things, hoping that having them will help her feel more in control of her life.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and she almost jumped at the unexpected sound.

She opened the door and walked out, to see Ryan standing in front of her.

"Beckett's here," he said, "she and Castle are coming up with your stuff."

She muttered a quiet 'okay' and followed him to the living room.

"Hi Ellie," Beckett, who was carrying two boxes, greeted her with a smile.

A few steps behind her Ellie saw Castle struggling with three boxes that reached way over his head, and if she wasn't feeling so exhausted she might have laughed.

Kevin and Espo ran to help him so he wouldn't drop anything.

"Wow," Ryan said as he took one of the boxes, "what'd you bring her? Rocks?"

"Books," Castle said, "and I must say Ellie, you have a great taste in literature."

Ellie smiled and said a quiet 'thanks'.

"We didn't know which books you wanted so we just brought all of them," Beckett said with a smile.

"I guess we need to get the bookshelf from the cupboard huh?" Espo said with a smile.

They all took a box and went to put them in the room.

"Well," Beckett said, "I need to go, I have something to do, I'll see you later."

Castle not far behind her, "A date?" he called after her, running to catch up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" was heard after they left, Kevin and Javi both laughed.

"We'll leave you to it, call us if you need anything, we're just across the hall."

Ellie nodded in thanks.

As soon as the door closed behind the detectives she ran to open the boxes, craving the smell of home.

She found in two of the boxes all of her clothes and some pairs of shoes and her small box of makeup, the other three were full of her books.

She filled the closet with the clothes and left the books in one corner of the room.

After a quick change of clothes she took a book of fairytales that her mom used to read to her when she was small and sat on the bed to read.

As her eyes read the words she could feel them filling with tears. The familiar yellowing pages of the book reminded her of her mother's soft voice and her father's loud laugh every time she asked her mother for 'just one more story and then I'll go to sleep' and quickly tossed the book across the room, where it hit the wall and fell with a soft thud to the floor.

Now her parents were dead, and they might have been involved in something dangerous, maybe they weren't even the people she'd thought they were, and that thought made her feel sick.

She curled into herself on the bed and cried until her eyes stung and she couldn't breathe, soon she exhausted herself so much that she hadn't even noticed when she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A knock on the door woke her up.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?" She replied, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Breakfast is ready, you didn't eat much yesterday, I thought you might be hungry." Said the voice who she now recognized belonged to the blue eyed detective.

"Thanks," she said, "I'll just get dressed."

Slowly she sat up on the bed that was a bit softer than the one she had back home, and the walls were a bit too dark and even the light from outside the window seemed a bit different.

With a sigh she grabbed clothes from one of the boxes, and went to brush her teeth.

Every movement felt heavy and with every step in the strange hallway she felt reality come crushing her heart and making it just a bit harder to breathe.

When she was at the precinct it felt like a dream, that she would wake up and smell her mothers special pancakes and hear the 24/7 news channel that her father always insisted on having on, but now she was in a strange house living with two detectives for an unknown amount of time and her parents were dead and she felt so lost.

Putting the toothbrush down she looked in the mirror, her red rimmed eyes staring back at her.

"Don't cry." She whispered, "Don't you dare cry."

But the more she tried to convince herself not to cry she just felt the tears coming with more force than before.

Wiping the tears away she washed her face and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ellie." Javier said with a smile, Kevin next to him smiling just as brightly.

"'Morning." She said and sat on the third chair.

She didn't know what to do, maybe she had to wait for them to offer her the food? Should she just take some? But after an awkward moment of them just looking at her and she trying to avoid their eyes Kevin offered her a toast.

"Thanks," she said and spread some butter and strawberry jam on it.

They ate quietly for a few minutes but then Javier and Kevin started talking about some old case, and she was grateful that there wasn't anymore silence eating them alive, but the case they were talking about just made her think about her parent and what had happened.

"Ellie?" Kevin asked when he noticed that she wasn't eating and was staring blankly and the white plate.

Her gaze snapped up.

"Are you alright?" Javier asked.

No. She wanted to say. I'm not alright. She wanted her parents and she wanted to sit on their red old sofa and she wanted her Darth Vader pillow and the little pink butterfly she and her father painted on her bedroom wall when she was seven.

"I'm fine."

Kevin and Javier didn't look convinced but they also didn't want to push her, so they simply nodded their heads and went back to their food.

When she finished her food she waited until one of them got up so she could go back to the guest room.

As soon as she left Javi and Kevin let out a breath.

"I didn't think it would be this hard."

"I know," Javi replied, "We should just let her be."

When Kevin nodded Javi spoke, "I think I'll go today to the precinct if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, "I'll catch up on some paperwork from the last case."

Javi kissed him on the forehead and left.

With a sigh Kevin sat on an armchair and put his head in his hands, not knowing what to do with Ellie. Javi was right, they were thinking about adopting a baby, not taking care of a teen girl who had just lost her parents, maybe offering to take her in for a while wasn't the right thing to do, there were other ways they could've helped her.

He quickly reminded himself that there was nothing to do now that she was already with them.

LINE BREAK

Picking up an old copy of 'The Little Prince' Ellie sat on the bed and put in her headphones, when nothing is right a book and headphones always took her away from reality for a while. Granted it wasn't always the best way of coping with things as she wasn't actually dealing with her grief while being oblivious to the world, but if that took away the pain she was more than okay with sitting the rest of her life reading and listening to music.

When 'Imagine' by John Lennon started playing, she quickly took out the headphones as if they burned her and put the book away.

The song was her parents favorite, and she often found them dancing to the song, softly talking to each other and sharing kisses, their foreheads touching. The song always felt like home to her, but now that it started her heart was beating fast and tears started coming.

The song now a painful reminder of her parents, and the bittersweet memory of their love.

She got up and went to the living room, where she found Kevin sitting in front of some files and softly cleared her throat.

He turned around and smiled but as soon as her saw her tear streaked cheeks his smile fell.

"What's wrong?" He asked even though he knew nothing was right, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I- um.." Her hands were fidgeting, something he could see was a nervous habit, and she walked into the room closer to where he was sitting.

"I was wondering about my parents funeral." She finally said. "I mean, I know that their um bodies-" her voice shook and she choked back a sob, "are part of the investigation but I was wondering when it would be possible." She finished in a small voice.

"I can start helping you with the arrangements but only when the investigation is over." He said apologetically.

She nodded and turned to walk back to the bedroom but Kevin called her.

"You want to do something?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, it's fine," he smiled softly, "I'm here if you need anything."

She nodded in thanks and went back to the room, putting the headphones back in and listening to her parents song, curled into herself and crying.

LINE BREAK

"Esposito." Javi said when he answered the phone.

"Javi it's me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." He sighed.

"What happened?"

"Ellie asked about funeral arrangements." He said. "I just wanted to know if there are any leads yet."

"Nothing yet," Javi said, "Tory looked into the security cameras but there's nothing, who killed them knew the position of the cameras."

"Thanks." Kevin said.

"Sure," Javi replied. "Beckett's calling but I'll be home soon alright?"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too Kev, I'll see you soon."

Kevin hung up and went to let Ellie know that he was going to take a quick shower in case she needed something to know where to find him, but when he went to knock on the door he heard her crying and decided that he could just take a shower when his husband got home, for now he was going to sit in front of his computer and pretend that he didn't hear her quiet sobs.


End file.
